Sailor Sunrise: The Lost Sailor
by Arianna Sunrise
Summary: All of the important (to us) celestial bodies have Sailor Scouts except for the sun. Wrong, Sailor Sunrise was a princess in the Silver Millenium, but when everyone fought Beryl, she left to fight Nehelenia in Elysian, where she lost her friends and lover
1. Nehelenia's Attack

A/N: I don't own Sailor Moon, so don't sue. ***********************************************************************  
  
The Queen of the Sun stole a glance at her daughter as she watched the girl with the second cousin of the Prince of Earth, and the future ruler of Atlantis. Arianna was the princess and her daughter was a lovely girl with eyes that shone a deep gold and hair that might as well have been spun from the precious metal. Something though, was bothering the queen, causing her to believe that they would never marry in this life, no matter how in love they were. The prince, Collin, was nicknamed Angel, and was now eighteen- years-old, while Arianna was sixteen. The Queen of the Moon, Queen Serenity had warned her of the curse set on her also sixteen-year-old daughter, Princess Serenity. Queen Nehelenia and Queen Beryl were a growing threat to the Silver Millenium. The two had, on the day of the moon princess' birth, said that they would attack on her sixteenth birthday.  
  
It didn't help matters either that Earth was actually almost at war with the planets in the Silver Alliance. The Queen actually had been kept quite in the dark when it came to her daughter and Angel. Neither of the young lovers knew that they were being watched by her, and nor did they know that everyone in the palace was also keeping from them the fact that they knew about their relationship. That evening, they were to go to the Palace of the Moon, so that Arianna could do her part in being Sailor Sunrise and make sure that Serenity was safe, as the Princess' coming of age ball was also that night. The bell to come in for supper rang, and the queen smiled as Angel gave her daughter a hurried kiss and teleported back to Earth.  
  
The queen was surprised when her daughter was already seated, and glanced at the cook. "She came running right in, what an appetite this girl has." She nodded and sat down. "Are you ready to go to the Moon Arianna?" The girl nodded, and ate hungrily. When she was done, Arianna ran out the door and up the stairs in a blur of gold and sparkles. "I wonder if Serenity has to put up with this?"  
  
Not far off on the Moon, Princess Serenity was running around the Palace in her normal princess gown. "Serenity! Come back here, you can't just go running up to Endymoin, then everyone will know about what you've been doing behind your mother's back." Cried Princess Mina as she caught hold of the princess' train and stepped on it so that the blonde fell to the floor. "I suppose that you are right, but I actually was running to see Arianna, she's coming soon." Luna and Artemis groaned behind them; between the three blondes, she would have her hands full trying to keep them from pulling pranks, not to mention that cat, Apollo. "Lovely, another meatball head." Princess Raye appeared. Princess Arianna sported a different kind of hairstyle than Princess Serenity, as she wore her hair up in one ball in the back, but it had one braid around the meatball. It symbolized that she was below the family of the Moon, but above the family of Pluto, which wore their hair in one meatball without the braid. It astonished Raye and the rest of the princesses that the three families of women had so much hair. Not that the other girls didn't also have long hair, theirs just didn't trail across the floor when they let it down. "Will she be singing, I love it when she sings?" Raye also didn't like that Arianna had a much better voice than her, therefore the girls remained rivals, though not quite enemies, as they got along when they needed to, and they had very similar interests. "Mama said that she would be singing in honor of me. I don't know what though, maybe they had something new written for me or something."  
  
Just then, a loud 'crack' was heard, and they ran to the entryway. Arianna and her mother, as well as their personal guards were standing there. "Arianna, honestly, were you trying to make us all deaf?"  
  
"Well I didn't know that it'd sound like a bunch of shattering glass; it was your idea that I transport us here, and not you!" Queen Serenity moved into the entryway from the other side. "Welcome Selenity, come, I wish to show you the guest list; it is to be a surprise for the girls." Princess Serenity grinned and showed them a parchment labeled 'Guest List' from behind her back. "Oh, all right, then let's get to it." Arianna and Serenity exchanged glances, and suddenly they were running down the hallway with a long list trailing behind them. Princess Lita and Princess Amy looked at each other and shrugged, taking off and grabbing the other two princesses by the arms. Soon, the Outer Princesses would be there as well, and then the real fun would begin.  
  
Arianna and Serenity gasped for breath outside the princesses' chambers, and then walked into the amazing entryway. It had little stars floating around in it, and had been made as a very small model of the universe. To the left of the room were Serenity's rooms, and then going out from her's in order of rank were Arianna's, Trista's, Mina's, Hotaru's, Raye's, Alex's, Lita's, Michelle's, and Amy's. On the door to each room was their respective astrological symbol. Arianna's was a circle with a dot in the center. "So let's have a look at that list, shall we?" She asked Serenity, who nodded and dropped down into a beanbag chair with a crescent moon on it. Arianna followed suit and sat in her chair, as did the other present scouts. "Let's see here, shall I read them?" The others nodded eagerly and she began. "Well first there is all of us and our mothers, then the outers, and then the rest of the people." She said, pulling Luna onto her lap while Apollo jumped onto Arianna's lap, and Artemis onto Mina's.  
  
"Who are.?" Mina asked with very little restraint on her apprehension. "Prince Endymoin of Earth." Lita sighed. "You are so lucky." Serenity smiled and continued. "Prince Collin of the Terran Continent of Atlantis."  
  
"Oh, dibs on him!" Mina said and sighed, but Arianna shook her head. "No, he's mine." Mina scrunched up her nose. "And why is that?" Asked the Princess of Love and Beauty. "I. Um, can I trust you guys? That was stupid to ask, of course I can! We're, the Prince and I, are involved." They all gasped. "What, it's not a sin!" Serenity said, coming to her defense. "You're right, on with that list of yours." Raye snapped, and they ignored her obvious anger. "Then there are Malachite, Nephrite, Zoicite, and Jedite." Immediately, the girls chose which of the generals were theirs to flirt with. "Mine's Malachite." Said Mina, and Amy blushed as she said; "I always thought that Zoicite was cute." They all giggled. "Nephrite for me, now there's tall dark and handsome!" Lita chimed in. "Jedite isn't so bad." They were all avoiding the fact that they would not even really be able to go near them since they were only there to have the Moon Kingdom prove that it could be hospitable.  
  
Then, the Outers entered the room, and snatched the list away from the princess. "Hey!" They all hollered at Alex, though Arianna especially loudly. "The rest of these guys are too old for you five, let the older princesses handle them." Raye smirked and fire swirled around her pointer finger and shot out at the list, turning it to ashes immediately. "Why don't you guys all get comfortable in your rooms and change for the ball? It starts in. forty-five minutes! Shit!" Serenity swore, and they all gawked. "I'm sorry, but we have to hurry, just bring all of your things out here and we will do makeovers." Arianna ran into her room, which was sparkling with diamond-shaped lights and changed into her dress. It was velvet on the chest part with a corset-like false vest. The fabric went down to the floor and rippled like molten gold. The sleeves melded themselves to her arms with magic, as there had been no way to attach them since they wanted the look of separated sleeves. They were made out of sheer silk and were plastered to her arms for an inch until they flared outwards like two feathers. At her back, golden wings sprouted until they looked like butterfly wings with gold, silver, and red dancing around in them. She walked out, and was very happy when she noticed all of the looks of envy she was receiving. "When I got home from my sweet sixteen, mother had this new estate and ball gown waiting for me."  
  
Soon, the lounge was littered with makeup, curlers, straighteners, and waxing strips. "Ow!" Arianna screeched as Princess Serenity tore a strip off of her leg. "It's the price of beauty!" Serenity glanced at her watch. "Let's go to the ball room." They quickly discarded everything into either the trash or their rooms. Then, they walked to the entryway and received looks of annoyance from Queen Serenity. "You girls have just barely made it. Open the doors!" She projected her voice across the room, and they followed her into the ballroom and sat on their thrones, which branched out in order of their planets from the center, where the Lunarian Princess' throne sat. Arianna was all the way on the end of the left side, so when she slipped off and joined Angel, not many people noticed. Princess Serenity soon left her throne and ended up dancing with Endymoin, which lead up to going to the garden, which lead up to making out on a bench not far from where Arianna and Angel were doing the same thing.  
  
"Serenity, we have to stop for a moment." She sat up, and he suddenly looked serious. "I'm listening." He sighed, and she became worried. "Serenity, Beryl has attacked Earth, she did so a month ago, and not much later, Nehelenia attacked Elysian, which currently has no priest to protect it, though my second cousin had taken it upon himself to do so. I am afraid that your kingdom will be the next to be attacked." She gasped as she saw the night darken suddenly, and a low cackle could be heard from around them. "I have to warn my mother!" Endymoin nodded, and they ran inside to tell her. "Mother, Beryl is on her way here!" The palace began to shake savagely, and everyone screamed. "Please, everyone remain calm and please stay inside." The Sailor Soldiers were already transformed. "Sailor role call!" Queen Serenity called them off randomly. "Mars, Mercury, Venus, Jupiter, Neptune, Saturn, Uranus, Pluto, Sunrise. Sailor Sunrise, I repeat, Sunrise? Where is that girl?" They had each nodded at their names. "You'll have to fight without her, go now Soldiers." Princess Serenity, Prince Endymoin, and the Terran Generals followed them.  
  
Arianna sat bolt upright at the sound of laughter. "Angel, did you hear that?" He nodded, eyes wide, and they ran to the front of the palace, where she saw that the other Sailor Soldiers were already ready.  
  
SUNRISE STAR POWER!  
  
She transformed, and ran to them. "I'm here guys!" She then spotted her best friend Serenity and yelled. "Get inside Princess!" Then, a hideous voice rang out. "That will not be necessary, as all of you will die no matter where you hide." They turned to see Beryl. "Where is Nehelenia?" Sailor Sunrise called. "In the unguarded Elysian." She looked to Angel. "Guys, I'm going to Elysian." They all shouted at once. "No!"  
  
"You can't!"  
  
"We need you!" She shook her head. "No, if Elysian doesn't pull through, none of us will. Elysian governs our dreams, and without those, we will die." Sailor Sunrise took Angel's hand, and they disappeared, leaving behind the startled solar cat.  
  
In Elysian, the once lush landscape was parched, and the ground was cracked and burnt. Arianna took her Sun Staff and pointed it at Nehelenia. "You have ruined the beautiful land of dreams, and I will not stand for it; I am the Pretty Suited Soldier Sailor Sunrise, and in the name of the Sun I will punish you!" She laughed and Sailor Sunrise dodged a blast of black energy, pulling Angel down with her. "Solar Flare!" Hastily, she shot the golden energy at Nehelenia, and the witch fell backwards. More dark energy surrounded them, and she planted her staff in the ground. "Angel, this might knock me out, it might even kill me, but it might kill you too if you're too close, so run as fast an as far as you can." He nodded solemnly and sprinted away from her. "Nuclear Fusion!"  
  
Nothing happened at first, but then a ball of golden light grew out of the top and went around her. The walls of it then burst into flame, and grew outward over the plains until there was nothing left in the core of the Earth besides herself. "Angel." She whispered, knowing that she had killed him with her attack. She de-transformed and slumped to the ground. The absence of her friends on the moon was also apparent to her, and she looked up to see Sailor Pluto, the Guardian of Time standing before her. "Trista, what news have you of the others?" She shook her head, and Arianna sobbed into her hands. "They're all dead." Sailor Pluto sat down next to her.  
  
"Arianna, even if they died, you saved us all, you defended Elysian when it needed defending. Collin will be reborn like the others in a thousand years, and it won't seem so long since a day here is two hundred years on Earth. Atlantis has sunken to the bottom of the ocean, but someday, you will bring it back, and it will be the same as it was a few months ago, before the attack of Beryl. Now you have to serve as protector to this place until an heir is born, and it might take awhile, but you can do it. You just have to start with rebuilding the shrine and creating new shrine maidens. Then, you must make Elysian as lush and beautiful as it was when the last priest still resided here." Arianna nodded, and put up her hand. Golden light flowed from it, and an enormous temple appeared, along with a lovely lake, and flowers and trees of all sorts. Some shrine maidens sat in the gardens and some were attending a large amount of Pegasi. "Your day draws to a close, farewell Arianna, we shall meet again, and I know this, because I have come from three thousand years into the future." Arianna smiled just a little, and proceeded to the shrine, where she knew a warm bed waited for her. 


	2. Meeting the Sailor Soldiers

Five and a twelfth days after the ending of the Silver Millenium, Arianna was watching the shrine maidens pray, when Sailor Pluto appeared. "Trista!" The two embraced, and then Arianna asked; "What brings you here?" The green haired Soldier smiled. "It is time for you to go to the surface." She was suddenly very happy. "Really!" The Sailor Scout of Pluto nodded. "You will go to the surface and help the other scouts defeat evil. Your other task, however, is to make Collin fall in love with you again. He does not know his alternate identity as Angel, but you will help him bring it out so that he may lead his people." Nodding, she took Sailor Pluto's outstretched hand, and a bright light surrounded her. Then, she was standing right in front of Princess Serenity, only she looked like a normal girl, and so did the other Inner Scouts, whom she happened to be walking with. They also had a girl with pink hair with them, and Princess Hotaru, who was also in civilian form. They stopped abruptly in front of her, and she looked down and realized that she was also dressed like a civilian, and in fact that she and all of the rest of them, excluding Raye were wearing the same thing. "Hello, can we help you?" Serenity asked, and she knew then that she was wearing a school uniform. "I am new to umm. what is the school's name?" They looked her over incredulously. "Juuban Senior High, but how could you not know that?" Amy asked, and she noticed the strange looks they were giving her. She bit her lip with the understanding that they did not know who she was. "I just moved here alone, but someone named Trista arranged for me to go to the local school. She said that I would be able to find some girls named Raye, Amy, Mina, Hotaru, and Serenity to help me out." Serenity gasped. "Actually, my name is Serena, and would this Trista happen to have dark green hair and crimson eyes?" Arianna nodded. "Yes. I haven't introduced myself though, my name is Arianna Sunrise, and whom might you be?" She asked the pink haired girl, who blinked, and then said; "Umm. My name is also Serena, but you can call me Rini, because things would be too confusing if you called us by the same name. Serena and I are cousins." She nodded, and shook hands with the girl, who stared into her eyes with wonder. "You have the most astonishing eyes, I have only met one person with those eyes, but he is away for now." Arianna blinked. "Wow, and I was told that I was unique in my eye color. Guess not, what was the guy's name?" Rini bit her lip. "Elios." The name seemed to spark something in her. It was what she had wanted to secretly call her son when he was born. "Why don't we help you get to school, then you can tell us more about yourself." She nodded, and let the Scouts lead her off.  
  
"I don't trust her." Raye Hino said, and they all glanced at the retreating shape of Arianna. "Raye!" Serena said angrily. "She could be dangerous meatball head." Luna jumped out of a bush. "Scouts, I was alerted to a new presence, and I recognized it from the Silver Millenium." Rini picked up Diana, who came out after Luna, and Mina followed suit with Artemis. "Guys, I can't help but trust her, Arianna has Elios' eyes, and I just don't think that she is evil." Rini said, and all of the Scouts sighed. It was uncanny that her eyes were the exact same as Elios'. "We're going to have a Scout meeting at my temple, call Darien and be there in an hour, alert the Outers also. We need to have a little talk with Trista."  
  
Arianna was walking aimlessly. "I don't even have a house! What am I doing here Trista?" As if by magic, Trista appeared. "You can stay with the Outers, I have already told Alex and Michelle that you would be staying with us, though they have no clue of whom you really are, let me show you where our home is." Arianna nodded, and smiled in gratitude. They walked to an expensive part of Tokyo, and then up a steep hill. At a gate, Trista keyed in a combination, and they walked over a rise, which had concealed a gigantic mansion with the Saturnine, Neptunian, Uranian, and Plutonian symbols on the door. Then, Trista opened the door, and there was Hotaru, talking to Alex and Michelle. "Raye wants to have a Scout meeting because this new girl showed up." "Hi, you must be Arianna." Alex said, and she nodded. "Yes, I am." Hotaru turned towards her. "We have a new house guest Hotaru, I'm sure you have met her at school, correct?" Michelle asked and stood. "I don't understand why you are here, but you are more than welcome here." Arianna brushed a lock of hair out of her face. "Thank you, and you will know in time." Alex took her arm, and lead her to a very large room that the shrine could have filled twice. "I hope that this will be okay for you. Hotaru mentioned meeting you, why did you call Serena by Serenity though?" Arianna gasped; she had a feeling that she couldn't yet reveal her identity. "I. I just went by what I thought Trista told me, I guess that I misheard her." A faint golden glow emanated from her forehead, and she clasped her hand to it. "Are you feeling all right?" She nodded, and Alex left the room.  
  
Trista and the rest of the Outers entered the temple, and sat with the Inners. "Trista, we have wanted to ask you something; who is Arianna Sunrise?" She took a deep breath. "I cannot answer that in full, but rest assured that she is not our enemy. Something that you must know is that a friend of Darien's will soon be revealed as a Silver Millenium Prince." They all raised an eyebrow. "I cannot tell you who it will be." Then, an explosion wracked the temple, and they went outside. A monster stood outside, growling. MOON ETERNAL MAKEUP NEO MOON ETERNAL MAKEUP VENUS CRYSTAL POWER MARS CRYSTAL POWER MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER URANUS CRYSTAL POWER PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER SATURN CRYSTAL POWER SUNRISE ETERNAL MAKEUP  
It took them a minute to realize that an extra Scout stood with them. They were in such shock at the new Scout that she and Sailor Pluto were the only ones that saw the monster shoot a beam of negative energy at them. "Solar Flare!" Sailor Sunrise yelled at it, and fire as well as pure golden energy shot out at it. The Sailor Scout then spun into the air and landed a solid kick into its eye. It howled in pain, and swatted her onto the ground. Sailor Moon recovered, and yelled; "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" The monster keeled over, but it was not done yet. It slapped at Sailor Moon, and she ended up lying against a tree, completely unconscious. Sailor Sunrise struggled to stand, and Sailor Neo Moon jumped up and yelled; "Moon Angel Surround!" A thousand voices could be heard singing in perfect pitch, and then a huge boom was heard as it hit the monster. Then, just as it had done to Sailor Moon and Sailor Sunrise, it flung her into Raye's fence. Sailor Sunrise got to her feet. "Excalibur!" A sword was in her hands, but then it split into two blades, which she brought above her head, and started spinning around. Soon, the wind was picking up, and she leapt into the air as the blades carried her like a helicopter towards the monster, which was busy attacking the other Sailor Scouts.  
Sailor Sunrise attacked the monster without a word, and blood spurted out of it, though it really looked like discolored silly putty. Once again, she was attacked, and flew against the fence, right next to Sailor Neo Moon. Tuxedo Mask, who had never arrived at the meeting, suddenly shot roses towards the monster, but it deflected them, and he ended up nailed to a tree by his own roses. Things looked bleak, but just as Sailor Sunrise's vision started to dim, someone yelled; "I am the Bronze Knight, and in the name of the Earth, you shall not see then end of this day." Well, everyone's speeches needed work, so no one could blame him for his own cheesy speech. Then, another voice was heard. "I am Elios, the protector of Sailor Neo Moon, and in the name of the golden kingdom, I will punish you." Fighting her unconsciousness, Sailor Sunrise stood and tried to pull Tuxedo Mask off of the tree. "Who are you?" He asked in a strangled voice while Elios and the Bronze Knight diverted the monster's attention. "My name is Sailor Sunrise, but you will know me in time Endymoin." He opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it as he hit the ground. "Go help them." She then ran over to Sailor Moon, and helped the girl up as she came to. "Sailor Sunrise? I thought that we had discovered all of the Scouts."  
"You thought wrong." She wandered over to Sailor Neo Moon, who was already standing, but she was staring as the new fighters without a word. "Sailor Neo Moon, they need you." She turned towards her, and said; "That's Elios out there, but why is he here?" Sailor Sunrise hurried to the battlefield and tried to see the Bronze Knight's face. "Angel!" She gasped, and her turned to her and smiled. "That would be me Princess." A blush came to her cheeks, but she realized that there was negative energy coming towards her, so she leapt out of the way. "Angel, will you remember in your human form?" He shook his head, and she sighed. "Solar Flare!" She yelled, and the monster was defeated. Angel pulled her to him, and kissed her. "You won't have to wait much longer my Princess." He disappeared, and she blushed when she saw the rest of the Scouts looking at her. "Who are you?" Sailor Mars asked, and she saw venom in the dark haired girl's eyes. "I do not know if it would be wise to tell you yet, just know that I am on your side." Everyone turned his or her attention to Elios. "Why are you here?" Again, Sailor Mars did the questioning. "I. My mother told me that I should come back to help protect my Princess." He glanced at Neo Sailor Moon, who blushed just as deeply as Sailor Sunrise had been.  
A bright light erupted suddenly, and Sailor Pluto stood there. "Sailor Sunrise already knows your identities Scouts, so you may de- transform. As for you, it would be safe to show your true form." She directed this at Sailor Sunrise, and then the future Sailor Pluto disappeared. Sailor Sunrise powered down to Arianna. "I suppose that I have some explaining to do." 


	3. Sailor Uranus vs Sailor Sunrise?

Arianna sat across from all of the Sailor Scouts and Luna, Artemis and Diana. "Why don't you just ask questions, and I will answer them." Raye was the first to speak up. "Why are you here?" That was simple enough. "My objective is to help you, and to find the lost Prince of Atlantis." That seemed to startle Elios out of his thoughts. "What planet do you represent? Were you close friends with the Sailor Scouts in the Silver Millenium?" She smiled. "Many would have said that I was Serenity's other half. I represent the sun and song." Raye blinked and asked another question. "You represent song? I thought that Elios represented the sun." Arianna gave the white haired youth a startled look. "Now I have a question, who are you Elios, and you Rini, you were not in the Silver Millenium." They gave each other a glance. "Well, I'm Serenity's and Endymoin's future daughter, and Elios is the head priest of Elysian, and someday, we will rule Crystal Tokyo together." Elios looked speechless, and had been for several minutes. "How though, when I have a son, he is to be the priest of Elysian!" The boy nodded. "Well, there is a simple explanation for that. The minute you mentioned Atlantis and whom you were, I knew you from the future. I am your son."  
  
That caused her to faint, and it made all the others very surprised. "Well don't just stand there, get the girl a wet cloth or something!" Luna broke their startled mood, and Raye and Trista hurried to the kitchen. "That was so subtle Elios! Gosh, if Rini had been sprung on me like that, I think that I would have."  
  
"I was sprung on you like that." Rini said to Serena, and she realized that the not-so-little girl was right. Trista and Raye wandered back into the room while Luna and Artemis started talking. "Why don't we have any recollection of her? She definitely didn't die in the line of duty like the others." Artemis stated, and glanced around. "That's because she didn't die in the line of duty; she succeeded where the others failed." A golden furred cat, barely done being a kitten, walked in.  
  
"Who are you?" Diana asked in a sweet little voice. "The name's Apollo sweetheart, and whom might you be?" Artemis hissed, and the cat backed off a little. "Chill Arty, let me guess; she's your future daughter?" Another hiss, this time from Luna, was heard. "Wow, I never thought that you two would get together, anyway, down to business. I am Arianna's cat, as indicated by the annoying circle with a dot in it on my forehead." Luna and Artemis were still in attack mode. "Why are neither of you in our memories?" Apollo chuckled, and edged back a little at the dangerous look in Luna's eyes. "Take a chill pill Luna, I'm about to unlock your memories, so be quiet for a minute!"  
  
Surprisingly, the scouts hushed up, and Elios and Rini watched with interest. They all closed their eyes at the same time for about a minute, and then all of their eyes opened. "So when we all went to fight Beryl, she left to defend Elysian against Nehelenia. What happened then?" Serena asked, and Apollo shook his head. "Only she, Nehelenia, and Prince Collin know that. I can try to feed the memory to you, but I might get fried if I don't have her permission." As if by magic, the Sailor Scout of the Sun woke up. "Where am I? Hey wait, isn't that Apollo?" The guardian cat of the Princess of the Sun suddenly smiled, and said; "Hey Princess, did you have a nice sleep?" She sat up and then hugged Apollo close to her. "I'm so sorry I left you on the Moon! Can you ever forgive me?" She seemed oblivious to all of the stares she received. "Yeah, of course I can; you're still the same kid who attacked me like this one thousand years ago, now would you like me to show the scouts your memories of what happened when you battled Nephrenia?" She went pale, and set Apollo down. "No, not really, but seeing as I would like to know what happened in the battle with Beryl, I guess it's only fair." So she showed them the whole catastrophe and in turn, they showed her theirs. "Oh, everything has gone all wrong, I should have been the leader of the sun dynasty by now! All of you, you died because I wasn't there, I was so stupid!" The answer came from her future son. "No, without you, everything would have been destroyed; if you hadn't been there, none of these people would exist; my maiden wouldn't exist." How sweet love was, Darien wrecked the tender moment. "Hands off, I may trust you with my life, but I don't trust you with my daughter!" Elios and Rini blushed furiously and she slid out of his arms, between he and her father. "Really, Endymoin, you're acting just like Serenity's father!" Darien and she were the only ones that did not laugh at this. "I'm not that bad." He muttered, and Serena affectionately slid her arms around his neck to nibble on his ear, but Elios diverted Rini's attention easily. "Darien! Serena! Your daughter is here!" Another blushing couple took their hands off of one another after Raye spat out these words. "Isn't love great?" Mina commented wistfully, and Arianna elbowed her when she saw the venom in Luna's eyes. "You're missing the point!" The black cat hissed. "Honestly, the six of you all behave like children!"  
  
"Look who's talking, I've been around longer than you Miss Priss!" Arianna retorted playfully; just like old times. The outer sailors remained in the background, completely occupied by the brand new cat. As usual, Alex didn't trust him or the new Sailor Scout, no matter what her claims might have been. "Everyone, as you may or may not have noticed, there is a new villain and a new mystery man." The Sailor Scout of the Sun shook her head at Artemis. "Not really, Angel's just hiding, I'll find him at school tomorrow, I'm sure." Alex stepped into the light. "How can we trust you?" Her golden gaze slid to that of the Sailor Scout of the Wind and Uranus. "Always untrusting, Alexandra, weren't you? Well I would never harm my fellow sailors; we're a team. I may not have been there for awhile, but I was waiting for the right time to come. Prophecy depicts the time when we all will reign, but the path is forked. One path leads to the survival of us all, and the other, leads to certain death of some of us. The future may be changed at any time, and if you refuse to trust me, then your future is very bleak indeed, and what's worse, it could lead to the downfall of your lover." A muscle ticked in Alex's cheek, and Michelle put a restraining hand on her forearm. "Did I mention that she has prophecies sometimes? They are a bit unreliable, we really could have used them during the Silver Millenium, but she mostly predicts big things. The last time the road was forked, it lead to death and rebirth or destruction." Apollo commented, and everyone seemed to remember this. "I don't give a fu." A hand clamped over her mouth, and Darien covered Rini's ears. The pink haired girl scooted away from her future father. "My God, you would think the kids in school don't swear or something! I'm the same age as Serena and everyone else!" In the back, Hotaru was struggling away from Trista, who had made a very atypical attempt to shield the girl's ears from whatever word Alex had planned on using. "The same goes for me." She said quietly, and Arianna glared at Alex, then Elios. "You'd better hope on your life that you never use that kind of language." The white-haired boy paled. "Elios is the perfect gentleman, don't worry." Rini said fondly, and he took her hand and kissed her fingers. Of course, Darien cleared his throat, and they went back to just sitting side-by-side. "Honestly, that wasn't very ladylike Alexandra." She sent another look her way. "I'll give you ladylike if you don't start calling me Alex!" With that, the (usually) most mature sailor soldier launched herself at Arianna, who shot out a hand and froze Alex in midair. "So I haven't lost all my power over the last thousand years." In the Silver Millenium, all the scouts had been able to use some powers while un-transformed. "I'll kill you when I get the chance!" Arianna smiled wryly, still sitting on the floor. "Perhaps, then, I should stay with someone else? You've always been this way with me, Alex; I was surprised when you didn't murder me earlier. Maybe you've sensed how much stronger I am than you? Ah and there it is, I can read you like an open book, I always could." The two girls had been enemies from the first, united only when Serenity needed teamwork. With Alex, Arianna became a very different and menacing person. "Let me down, I'll kick your.!"  
  
"Alex!" Most of the people in the room cut her off. "If you want to fight me, it will not be when they are around, it will be just me and you. Solar energy to wind energy. Watch your step." The sandy-haired eighteen-year- old fell to the floor, and retreated back into the darkness. "We're going!" Hotaru shook her head, but was dragged out nonetheless. "Arianna, do you really have to goad her like that?" Apollo asked in a whine, sounding a lot like Artemis when Mina embarrassed him. "She started it!"  
  
The two future children of the court had silently slid outside while Arianna and Alex argued. "I can't believe that you're here!" Rini whispered as her beloved held her close. "Nor can I; I've missed you maiden." Now that she was sixteen, Rini understood the depth of her feelings for Elios better than she had eight years earlier. "Why didn't you ever tell me who your parents were?" He chuckled, and she glanced up at him. "My mother told me not to." She chuckled too, her voice musical and clear. Finally, her voice had lost its high pitched squeak, and had been replaced with a sultrily smooth tone. "I don't listen to everything my parents say." Of course not, the proof was obvious! "So I can see, maiden." That old nickname, it had started out as a harmless title, and now, it was more symbolic of their love. "Elios. I." Shaking her head, she forgot all about her sweet words and pulled herself up to kiss him, which was a lot sweeter than any words she could have memorized. Then, a very angry shout was heard that caused them to break apart in dismay. "Elios!" An equally angry Darien ran outside with six young ladies and four cats following him. The young man winced, imagining what terrible punishment might await him. "Yes, Endymoin?" Rini blushed to the roots of her hair. "I'll kill you!" Arianna shook her head. "You touch my son, you die." Now Elios was blushing. "Why I." She smiled, and he knew instinctively that this was most definitely his mother. "No, really, you'd probably kill yourself doing it, and if you didn't, I'd finish the job." Serena rushed forward and took Rini by the hand. "We'd better go." Elios took her other hand and brushed his lips against the tips of her fingers. "Until next time, maiden."  
  
The two children of the moon were almost gone when Arianna said; "Wait a minute, I just lost my house! Can I stay with any of you guys, not Endymoin?" Serena turned around. "Rini can use her Luna Ball to make you into my sister or something, so come on!" Darien sighed. "Elios, you'll have to stay with me." Arianna chuckled at the look on her future son's face. It was strange that he was four years her senior right now, but some things couldn't be helped. "Okay Apollo, you'd better be on your best behavior!" The yellow cat smirked. "My pleasure." He said, eyeing Diana with interest. 


	4. Explanation

Okay, I just wanted to say something, and that is that I am getting pretty sick of people complaining about my formatting. It is not my fault that FF.N does not stick to the original formatting, and I have addressed the problem as best as I can. I know that Sailor Sun is a way overused cliché, but my whole idea was that I wanted to take an overused idea and make it a good story that people can stand. Elios is, in my eyes, supposed to represent the sun, and Tuxedo Mask, the Earth. Therefore, I made Elios have a predecessor, and gave him something of a life and family, since you find out almost nothing about him throughout the anime or manga. I happily accept constructive criticism, but reviews like my one from ilovesporks just piss me off, because I don't know who it is, and therefore can't tell them what I have written above. Therefore, now all of you know what is up, and though there is no new chappie here, it is almost finished, so I apologize for lecturing you. One more thing; I don't like the name Amara, and Helios is always Elios in my fics. Since all three of my reviewers have spoken of that, I am going to put a stop to people asking about it. Right now, my creative juices are flowing into another story, so I'm afraid that if I update too soon, the chapter won't be good. I love all of you guys who have read this, even if you have chosen not to review, because you are the reason that I post my stories. I also love the thought that I am helping to entertain bored people, or people who are trying to skip out on their work. 


End file.
